With this application the Toledo Community Clinical Oncology Program (TCCOP) seeks funding for the continuation of its ongoing clinical trials and cancer control research activities. In this application TCCOP will present a track record in clinical trials research and a proven capability in cancer control research which will provide a firm basis for continuation of our program. In cooperation with the Medical College of Ohio we will continue clinical trials research with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) as our research base. With ECOG and with the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center as an additional base we will undertake a new series of cancer control research projects. The cancer control activities of TCCOP will be further strengthened during the period of this grant by relocation of TCCOP operations into the offices of the Toledo Community Hospital Oncology Program, an ongoing cancer control program in this community originally funded by the National Cancer Institute. To augment our program three new components who have previous experience in clinical trials and an interest in cancer control research will be added to TCCOP. Physician and allied health professionals will continue to contribute to the scientific activities of ECOG by attendance at the group meetings and by service on several standing committees. TCCOP will also continue to encourage and support community wide educational programs and workshops to bring state-of-the-art cancer medicine to the attention of cancer care providers and to encourage referral of patients for clinical trials research.